


Bangarang

by oldmenfucker98 (mentalismmaria)



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, clone!Jack - Freeform, horribly indulgent old man pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalismmaria/pseuds/oldmenfucker98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handsome Jack's clone shows his thankfulness to Nakayama in unconventional ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bangarang

**Author's Note:**

> an old work and part of my terrible and self-indulgent clone jack au thats literally just there so he can bang an old man. i have... so many unpublished drafts of nakayama/jack porn....

“You, ah, sure you want me to do this, Jack?” Nakayama found himself asking again out of reflex for the third time. “…Because we don’t have to do it this way if you don’t want to.”

The pristine clone of Handsome Jack grumbled in exasperation into the pillows. “If I didn’t want to do it I wouldn’t have _asked_ , idiot.” His precarious position, holding his rear up and bare for the professor was tantalizing, sure, but after Jack’s usually vehement declarations that he was completely and utterly Not Gay, the thin man questioned the clone’s sincerity. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate Jack’s somewhat misguided ‘favors’, but… well. It would feel better if he knew Jack actually enjoyed them as much as the professor did.

The mutated man took a deep breath of preparation, and gently traced his finger from the small of the taller man’s back downward. He often fantasized about this, perhaps not in the cramped little bedroom in the crumbling Terminus, but the situation was pretty close. Jack presenting himself, encouraging Nakayama to take charge, spreading his legs…. The clone flinched as the professor’s finger edged closer and closer towards truly unexplored territory, jerking Nakayama back into reality with an indignant look over his shoulder. Jack’s face was unabashedly red. “Woah wait, hey – you’re gonna use lube, right? You _do_ know what you’re doing, right?”

“Wh— _yes_ , I’m going to use lube, just – just let me enjoy this.” Nakayama brought his finger down to flick across Jack’s hole abruptly, and enjoyed the slightest shudder that stirred the man before him. Jack took to hiding his blushing face in a pillow again with an annoyed grunt. Nakayama could get used to this, quite frankly, though the nagging feeling that Jack wasn’t doing this out of his own enjoyment was still there. The smaller man brushed his hand between the clone’s legs, and gently grasped his cock, half-hard, watching Jack’s back rise and fall with heavy breaths. The soft, pleased hum rumbling from Jack’s throat put the wiry professor at ease.

An old and half-empty bottle of lube was produced from under the bed. Jack risked a nervous glance as Nakayama dabbed a small amount on his fingers. The professor brandished the battered bottle before him accusingly. “You need to stop using huge gobs of this stuff on me every time, alright? We’re almost out. I’d like to see _you_ find lube in the jungle.”

Jack snorted. “Yeah okay, when you start tearing up when we pork again don’t cry that I didn’t use enou- aah!“ Nakayama pressed a cool fingertip against his asshole and reduced his reply to a small, frightened sound. Jack’s muscles clenched, but there was no friction to hinder the smaller man’s progress. The first two knuckles were in before the clone could protest. Nakayama felt strangely composed in his unusual position, still nervous but ultimately in charge of the situation. He had a better grasp on what to do than Jack did, at any rate. The clone was not nearly as gentle in his own ministrations, and he would probably realize that by the end of the night… hopefully.

While the way the ring of muscle clenched and fluttered around the professor’s finger in a way that was all too enticing, Nakayama took to rubbing a comforting hand on the clone’s buttocks. “How is it? How do you feel?”

“Feels like I have a finger up my ass. _Oh wait_.” Jack cut him an annoyed look, to which the mutated man responded with by curling his finger inward until that glare faltered and a smile crept up on the professor’s face. He withdrew, and went back in with a second finger, squeezing a quiet moan from the taller man as he curled his fingers to point towards Jack’s cock. The clone shuddered, the shock of pleasure from his prostate joining in with a bony, clammy hand stroking his now fully erect cock. Why did he even have reservations about this in the first place? Fingertips rubbed inside him in a rhythm he found himself rocking against eagerly, despite the quiet chuckle behind him. The professor was obviously enjoying himself, thrusting his fingers in and out of Jack in a speed that reached a crescendo before he pulled them out completely, leaving Jack almost mourning the loss.

“Are you ready?” Nakayama asked. Jack was still… distracted, feeling himself clench around air, more reliant on the feeling of the frail man’s fingers than he ever counted on. Wait, this was supposed to be foreplay? Jack looked over his shoulder, and Nakayama was already shakily slicking up his cock. _Oh no_.

Jack held up a nervous hand. “Wait, wait, um, you’re going to fuck me?”

Nakayama stopped with a frown, already halfway into lining up against Jack. “Well, yeah.”

“Yeah but, with your dick? That’s uh, that’s not fingers. That’s kind of bigger than fingers.”

Nakayama looked down at himself. “Well, if it’s any consolation, not by much.” He showed Jack that he wasn’t going to progress by sitting back on his haunches. “Look, we don’t _have_ to do this-“

“No, no, I want to do this.”

“You literally just said-“

“I didn’t say you should _stop_.”

Jack nearly squealed as he felt a sudden intrusion, Nakayama’s hands holding his hips still as the professor guided himself into the clone. Jack had tensed up considerably, and it was more of an uncomfortable tightness than Nakayama thought it would be. A cool, lube-slick hand rubbed Jack’s back in a soothing manner. “Hey, hey. Just relax. You’re doing great.”

“ _Don’t patronize me_ ,” Jack grumbled into the pillowcase. He felt the professor’s scrawny hips press against him, bottoming out easier than the clone expected but still a more abrupt sensation than the fingers. Less considerate, edging just past the place Nakayama curled into, which Jack had hoped he’d pay more attention towards. Possibly forever. The man behind Jack let out a ragged breath, thumbs pressing weak indentations into the clone’s ass. Jack was _tight_ , perhaps a little too much to be comfortable, but still. Was he going to complain? Nakayama rocked his hips uneasily, and drew a small whimper from the man he created.

This was actually happening. This wasn’t another dream, or fantasy or even one of his fanfictions. He was _actually_ fucking Jack, and not the other way around! Though the other way around was also perfectly acceptable, and perhaps he’d ask to switch before the night was over. If only for Jack, who was grabbing fistfuls of the bedsheets and looked ready to rip them apart, weathering through his creator’s thrusts. He wasn’t even fucking him _that hard_ , but the larger man whimpered pathetically despite his own hips moving into the sensation. Nakayama dipped his hand under Jack, and found him rock hard through all of this. Did _he_ do that?

Jack let out a defeated moan as bony fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked him to match the thrusts into him. There was still something _missing_ from the ministrations though, and while Jack preferred to not have to look at the professor or let him see the clone’s flushed face, he was going to have to deal if he wanted that feeling back. Nakayama nearly panicked when Jack mumbled a strained “Stop, stop,” a broad hand reaching behind to still the professor’s bony hips. Jack felt him pull out, but they stayed frozen in their positions.

“A-are you alright?” a reassuring palm felt more like a grope on Jack’s ass. The clone grumbled, feeling boneless as he awkwardly tipped over to lie on his back. He grabbed the backs of his knees and pulled, presenting himself in a manner that was all too irresistible. Jack hard a hard time looking at the professor, his still relatively new face beet red and rather watery-eyed, strands of hair sticking to his forehead. Nakayama thought he never looked as beautiful as he did now, but he probably didn’t want to hear that. The mutated man repositioned himself against Jack, and entered him anew, with less resistance than before, at least. Jack’s breath hitched, and he seemed to struggle to keep a straight face. The clone’s legs trembled, and he lifted his hips up in a way that pointed the cock in him exactly where he wanted it. _Yes_. Perfect.

The professor began to rock his hips again, admiring with no small amount of satisfaction how the clone’s unscathed face screwed up; his brow pinched and his lip bit down on in a grimace that would have displayed discomfort if the twitching erection between his legs didn’t tell a different story. Nakayama squeezed the dick at its base, and concentrated on his efforts. Each jab against Jack’s prostate elicited an undignified sound from the clone, and it was truly the most beautiful sound the professor had ever heard. More real than the fake moans body doubles did on his favorite videotapes, closer and intimate as he leaned in, closing the gap between their bodies to whimper into Jack’s chest. A broad, heavy arm draped across Nakayama’s mutated shoulders, and held him close.

There wasn’t much leverage in this position, but who was Nakayama to complain? He pounded clumsily into the man he created, every small clench and muscle twitch around him beyond anything he ever dreamed of. He. Was fucking. _Jack_. He still couldn’t get over it, especially as Jack moaned into the professors mouth in a sloppy, inexperienced kiss. Gangly legs wrapped around the smaller man, strong hands grabbing onto handfuls of rid-rock in a way that would be kinky if it wasn’t _very_ uncomfortable, prompting Nakayama to pull them off with a wince. Fingers tangled in his beard, and he could have cried. He probably was crying, actually, underneath the sheen of sweat and the vivid flush. Jack’s eyes watered too, but probably not for the same reasons. The clone had a strained smile, eyes shut tight, panting from behind clenched teeth. Not entirely attractive in the conventional sense, but right now it was all Nakayama ever wanted.

Jack ground his hips against the professor’s greedily, bucking into the tight fist that enclosed his dick. Nakayama wasn’t moving it, making Jack stay right there at the edge of a peak he would give anything to reach at this point. The frail man let out a ragged moan, collapsing into the clones chest, and began rapidly stroking Jack off as he met his own finish first. Jack would have complained about the professor having the audacity to cum inside him, but right now? It was fine. He would let it slide for now, as long as Nakayama kept throbbing inside of him for the final few seconds that felt like an eternity, a final brush against the sweet spot inside him sending him over the edge. Nakayama’s thin chest had been splattered liberally with Jack’s cum, but it didn’t matter. The clone felt him pull out, and strangely enough Jack was fine with the slightly loose and open sensation he was left with.

Used shirts repurposed as towels were exchanged, and the two naked, exhausted men rubbed themselves down as best they could. Jack shifted uneasily, still feeling the sting from sex, but was interrupted by a wiry arm pulling him towards a kiss he was in no position to refuse.

Nakayama looked far too smug for his own good, still not down from the high that could only come from fucking the man he lauded as perfect. “So, so uh, how was it?” He ventured carefully, taking note how Jack clammed back up immediately, folding his arms across his chest and all.

“It was okay,” Jack sniffed, looking away from him. “I guess we could do it again sometime, but I’m not gay or anything.”

“Oh, but of course.”

“This wasn’t a gay thing, it was just experimenting.”

“Whatever you say, Jack.”


End file.
